1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to radio frequency (RF) coaxial cable connectors, and more particularly, to a pair of connectors for joining two RF cables that readily separate when the RF cables are subjected to a tensile force above a predetermined limit. The connectors may be reconnected after separation and, when connected, cause only minimal degradation to the RF signal passing therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many applications of RF coaxial cables it is desirable to provide cables that include one or more weakened points or "weak links" along the cable for safety purposes. One example of such an application is the use of RF coaxial cables in antenna scaffolding located near airport runways because such scaffolding is at risk of being hit by all or part of an errant airplane. Antenna scaffolding is usually designed with weak links so that upon impact the scaffolding will break apart into smaller sections. However, if an RF coaxial cable that does not have any predetermined weak links is connected to the antenna on the scaffolding, there may be a tendency for the cable to prevent the scaffolding from breaking apart according to its intended design because the cable effectively ties the scaffolding together. This "tieing" problem could cause damage or, in some cases, greater damage to the errant airplane or injury to passenger's therein.
A prior art solution to the "tieing" problem is to provide a cable having reduced cross-sectional areas at various points along its length. While the reduced cross-sectional areas provides a "weak link" and, thus, a solution to the "tieing" problem, the reduced cross-sectional area also causes a degraded RF signal. Also, this type of "weak link" has further drawbacks in that it is not easily reconnectable if severed.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide RF coaxial cable connectors that form reconnectable "weak links" without substantially degrading the RF signal quality of the coaxial cable.